


[F4M] [Script Offer] Hey, So, Like... Can I Suck Your Dick?

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Name-Calling, No Incest, Semi-Public Sex, cock kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: I’ve never written anything quite like this before, but there’s always room for experimentation, right? It grew out of a shorter piece I wrote for fun, which is probably why it’s my shortest script yet (still 1200 words though). It’s a foray into public sex and a bimbo character -- not bimbofication, to be clear, but an existing bimbo interacting with her partner.The setup is appropriately direct, like the character herself: as thanks for a nice day out at the mall, she sucks her partner’s dick juuust out of sight of the mall crowds. Simple? Sure. Fun? Hopefully! It’s up to you, though. Make sure your hair is up, make sure your wallet’s full, and -- Hey, So, Like… Can I Suck Your Dick?
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 4





	[F4M] [Script Offer] Hey, So, Like... Can I Suck Your Dick?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall, or anywhere other than r/gonewildaudio, r/GoneWildAudible, or r/GWASapphic.

<<just giggle wherever you think the script needs it, I leave to the artist’s capable hands>>

Hey, Daddy… thank you for taking me out to the mall today! I, um… was getting *super* bored with everything in my closet, so I *realllly* had to get out and buy some new stuff.

Well, yeah! I gotta look cute, so it’s, like, super important that I buy a lot of cute stuff! And, plus, I have to be *super* cute for you, so… 

W-why are you looking at me like that? 

Just admit it? What do you mean?

No, like, what does admit mean?

Oh! Tell you what I’m actually thinking! U-um… well…

Okay… you’re right. I’m not excited about clothes and stuff. Well, I am. But…

I *really* wanted to go out with you, Daddy.

You wanted to go out with me too???

I *knew* it! Ha! I am *so* smart!

Well, I guess I should still say thank you. You didn’t have to take me out to the mall, but you did anyway! I wish I could, like, show you how appreciationative -- um -- how gratitudous -- um -- how thankful I am! Like, more than just saying it. I mean.

Hmm…

<<beat>>

Oh! I can suck your dick!

No!! Not here, silly! There’s people around and stuff! Um… how about… we could walk around the corner? 

<<beat>>

Um, no, no one’s gonna see us *there!* It’s, like, out of the way! Come on! Pleeeease? 

Yes! Okay, let’s go! 

<<optional SFX: footsteps>>

In order to show you how, like, thankfulI am, you don’t have to raise a hand or anything! Just lean back against the wall and let me take care of *everything!*

Oh… oh, wow, I always forget how good your dick looks… It’s so cute when it’s all soft and stuff! Mm… thank you. Huh? Oh, right! Thank you, *Daddy!*

<<optional SFX: slight skin-on-skin sounds>>

<<moan>> Oh… oh, yeah… 

<<beat>>

H-huh? Oh! Um… Y-yeah, I *am* just nuzzling your dick… what was I going to do again? Oh! Right! Suck it! I-I’m sorry, daddy, I just, like, forgot. I forget a lot of stuff… especially when I’m on my knees, staring at your dick… Mmmph-- <<moaning>>

I just, um, can’t help myself. It makes my thoughts go all, like… <<pause>> <<moan>> U-um… what was I saying?

Ah, I-I… I love your dick, Daddy! Rubbing my cheek against it, nuzzling up into it, breathing you in… the way you smell is just… <<moan>>

It makes me so, ahh, so *wet…* And it makes my brain go fuzzy! But that’s okay. I don’t need to think when I’m on my knees, do I? I just need to be happy and good and, um… what did you call me?

Oh, yeah! *Brainless?*

A-and of course I can’t forget your balls! Oh, they feel so nice and warm! [inhaling, moan] And, like, *heavy…* Do you have a big load for me, Daddy? It’s been so long since I made you cum! Like… a *day!* Oh, please, Daddy, don’t make me wait! I wanna take it all! I want to swallow every last little bit! 

Ooh… you’re, like, totally hard! I guess you’re almost ready for me to suck you now! Mm, what if I just… <<kiss>>

Ooh! Wow… your dick, like, jumped! Do you like it when I kiss your cock like that?

Well, you should have told me! I’ll kiss it all <<kiss>> you <<kiss>> want!

<<punctuate dialogue with kisses>>

Wow… you must, like, *really* like this. You’re making all kinds of *super* hot noises…

Just be careful, Daddy! Don’t be too loud! We don’t want anyone to come peeking!

Mm, you could, like, bite your lip...but that kinda hurts. When *I* need to be quiet, I always suck my thumb… or stuff like that.

Um… Daddy? Sorry if this is a dumb question, but… should I kiss your balls too?

Thank you! Of course, Daddy! Mmm… does that feel good?

Great! 

Oh! You want to ask me something? Sure!

Which do I like more, your dick or your balls? Umm… Hmm…

<<growing more aroused as she goes on>> Well… your dick is super hot, and… it’s really fun to suck on, and to grind my pussy on, and it’s really *really* fun when you bend me over and fuck me with it…

But, like… your balls are just so nice to nuzzle my face up into! They feel so nice and warm and soft, and they smell so good… just like you. Plus, *that’s* where you make all your cum… and you know how much I like it when I’m good, and as a treat you cum in my mouth… or my pussy… or all over my face or my tits or my ass or my tummy or…

<<kissing stops>>

<<beat>>

Um… I think I got distracted again.

Oh! Thank you for reminding me! I was trying to pick what I like better, and…

It’s a tie!

I thought you’d like that answer…

So, Daddy… now that you’re nice and big and hard…

Can I pleeeeease suck your dick?

<<gasp>> Yes!

Okay, get ready… aaaaand…

<<muffled by dick>> Daddy? Guess what! <<pause>> I love you.

<<SFX: blowjob>>

Mmmmm. You taste so good…

Mhmm. Really *really* good. *Super* good.

Yeah! Cock is, like, one of my *favorite* tastes. Mm, but…

Only *your* cock, Daddy.

<<SFX: blowjob>>

Oh! I’m sorry! Was I going to slow? Well… you can always just grab my hair and speed up if you want!

Of course! Why do you think I keep my hair up like this? I thought maybe you would want something to hold onto when you fuck my face! Just don’t, like, push my scrunchie around too much, okay? You don’t have to worry about me, Daddy! I can take it! Just grab my hair and--

<<SFX: facefuck>>

<<gasping>> Wh-why… why’d you stop?

No, I-I’m okay… just… please

I can’t… brain’s not… words… good. Just…

More *cock!*

<<SFX: facefuck>>

<<moaning/improv to orgasm>>

<<swallowing>>

Mmph… Mm…

Wow… 

Daddy, you… you came so much! I can’t *believe* you had so much cum saved up just for me! All that hot, thick cum pouring down my throat… <<moan>>

Oh, b-but! I swallowed! See? Ahhh-- all gone!

So, Daddy… <<a little hesitant>> Am I your good girl?

A slut?

<<beat>>

Well, of *course* I’m your slut, Daddy! But I can be your good girl too!

Mm… thank you, Daddy.

Um… 

So… I’m, like… *super* wet right now. 

Mhm! Like, I think I soaked through my panties when you came down my throat. Here, feel!

<<moan>>

D-Daddy! I didn’t say slip your hand into my panties!

But… I am really, really, *really* horny.

Hmm… How about… take me to your favorite store, and pick something out for me to wear… and then I’ll go to the changing room, put it on… and you can fuck me in it right there?

Yes! I know you’d say yes!

Well? What are you waiting for? Let’s go!


End file.
